gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
June Dolloway
June Dolloway hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Episode Plan B und ist eine wohlhabende Prominente, die für die Förderung und den Start der Karriere von vielen aufkeimenden Künstlern bekannt ist. Sie wird von Shirley Maclaine dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|June wird herzlich empfangenIn Plan B wird June zunächt von Kurt erwähnt, der Blaine erzählt, dass sie eine wohlhabende Prominente ist, die für die Förderung und den Start der Karriere von vielen aufkeimenden Künstlern bekannt ist. Des Weiteren ist sie in der Stadt und besucht die NYADA, um ein neues Tanzstudio, das nach ihr benannt ist, zu eröffnen, wofür Kurt ausgewählt wurde, bei der Eröffnung zu singen und der möchte, dass Blaine mit ihm singt. Dort wird June als Ehrengast angekündigt und mit herzlichem Applaus empfangen, als sie das Tanzstudio betritt. Wenn Blaine und Kurt Story of My Life singen, ist sie ziemlich angetan von der Performance und bedankt sich danach bei ihnen, meinend, dass sie ihre thumb|June während Story of My Lifejugendliche Energie liebt. Sie lässt sie wissen, dass sie ein gediegenes und scharfes Auge für das Extravagante hat und solange an einem "rohen Diamanten arbeitet, bis er glitztert", sprich solang mit jemandem arbeitet, bis er ein Star ist. June meint, dass sie ein gutes Gefühl bei ihnen hat und fragt, ob sie so nett wären, sie kommende Woche ins Soho-Center für Außenseiterkunst zu begleiten. Kurt stimmt sofort zu, doch sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie nicht ihn gemeint hat, sondern Blaine und entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Nachdem Blaine sich von Kurt hat überzeugen lassen, hinzugehen, sind June und er im Soho-Center, wo sie zu ihm meint, dass sie Freunde werden müssen, wenn sie seine Karriere startet. Er ist überrascht, da Kurt ihm erzählt hat, dass sie zu fabelhaft für Freunde sei und June verwirft das, erklärend, dass es nie verkehrt ist, Gesellschaft um sich zu haben. Als sie erfährt, dass ihr Aktienkurs niedriger als erwartet ist, will sie ihn ankurbeln und entscheidet sich, einen Spontanauftritt zu geben. Sie ruft Blaine zu sithumb|left|June bedankt sich bei Blaine und Kurt für den Auftrittch auf die Bühne und kündigt ihn als ihre neueste Entdeckung an, worauf die beiden Piece of My Heart singen, während die Leute Geld spenden, welches sie einsammeln. June isst mit Blaine zu Mittag, wo er ihr sagt, dass er, wenn er älter ist, so wie sie sein will. Sie möchte wissen, was er so attraktiv findet, den Ruhm, die Macht oder das Geld und bekommt erklärt, dass es das Leben an sich ist. Auf seine Frage, wie sie es managt, sich selbst im Mittelpunkt von Allem zu finden, erklärt sie ihm, dass man das gewinnt, was man leistet, meinend dass er, wenn er jeder Person, die er trifft, Ausstrahlung bringt, das Universum das sieht, so dass es zu ihm zurückkommt, da Gleiches Gleiches anzieht, was der Grund ist, warum sie ihn so mag. June erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass sie eine Show veranstalten will, um den Leuten sein Talent zu zeigen und es das größtethumb|Piece of My Heart Event des Jahres wird. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihr und sie entgegnet, dass sie einfach nur ein Licht auf das werfen will, was die Welt sehen muss. Als er sie bittet, Kurt auch mit in der Show zu haben, da die Welt sein Talent unbedingt auch sehen muss, ist June anderer Meinung, worauf er äußert, dass er sich dann auch nicht in der Lage sieht, es zu machen. Sie unterbricht ihn und sagt ihm, dass sie öfters verliebt war, als er Frühstück hatte und auch, wenn sie weiß, dass er sie das nicht fragt, sagt sie ihm, dass er die Verlobung auflösen soll. Auf seinen Einwurf, dass er Kurt liebt, erwidert sie, dass er ihn natürlich liebt und merkt an, dass sie ihre Partner auch geliebt hat, aber es das ist, was Menschen tun, sich ver- und entlieben und gegenseitig die Herzen brechen. Sie fährt fort, dass man beim ersten Mal immer denkt, dass es das Wichtigste ist, doch das stimmt nicht, da es ein Test ist, weshalb Blaine eine Entscheidung treffen muss, ob er sich lieber niederlassen oder in das Unbekannte vorstoßen will, "wie ein Samurai", um sein "volles, vollthumb|left|June erzählt Blaine von der Showes" Potential zu begreifen. June wird dann noch einmal von Kurt erwähnt, der von Blaine wissen will, wie seine Zeit mit ihr war, da er bestimmt eine Menge berühmter Leute getroffen hat. Blaine erklärt, dass es nicht so war, sondern nur er und June und Kurt reagiert eifersüchtig, fragend, ob sie sich unanständig verhalten hat, doch Blaine beruhigt ihn, dass es nicht so ist, was er auch eklig findet. Er informiert ihn dann über die Show und erzählt, dass Kurt zum Einen dabei sind wird dass June ihn, nicht wie von ihm angenommen, hasst. In Old Dog, New Tricks wird sie von Blaine erwähnt, der Kurts Kinoeinladung mit der Begründung ausschlägt, dass June ihn voll beansprucht. Später, als er seinem Verlobten bei seinem Peter Pan-Kostüm hilft, meint er, dass er zwar dass Essen mit June und Diane von Fürstenberg verpasst, aber nirgends lieber wäre, als hier bei ihm. thumb|June redet mit Blaine über die ShowIn Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt trifft June Blaine in der NYADA, der sich auf die Show vorbereitet und hat ihm Babycakes mitgebracht. Sie will wissen, was er auf der Bühne macht und bekommt erklärt, dass er sie misst, um zu sehen, wie viel Platz er in jede Richtung hat, damit er, wenn er sich dazu entscheidet, Freestyle zu machen, nicht auf seinem Hintern im Publikum landet. June wiederum sagt ihm, dass Erfolg von drei Dingen abhängt, Talent, harter Arbeit und Aussehen und wenn man die ersten zwei hat, man sich um das dritte nicht zu kümmern braucht. Sie geht dann den Sitzplan durch und bringt Walter Cronkite mit ein, worauf Blaine ihr mitteilt, dass dieser verstorben ist. Sie spricht ihn wegen seinem besorgten Gesicht an, meinend, dass er sich nicht um Walter sorgen muss, da er ein erfülltes Leben hatte, doch Blaine erklärt ihr, dass es nicht deswegen ist, sondern wegen Kurt, da er diese Lüge, dass er Teil der Show ist, mit sich herumträgt. Als er sie bitten will, seinem Verlobten einen Part zu geben, unterbricht June ihn, bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann und sagt ihm, dass sie ihr triftigstes Zahlungsmittel in die Show einbringt, ihren Ruf, und diesen nicht gefährden kann, weil Kurt mit schlechten Neuigkeiten nicht klarkommt. Blaine will ihr seinen Verlobten schmackhaft machen, doch June lässt nicht mit sich reden und teilt ihm mit, dass er, wenn er ihr in die Quere kokmmt, dann Treibhthumb|left|No Time at Allolz sein wird. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, singt Blaine All of Me und gesteht Kurt, der gegen Ende des Songs erscheint, dass June ihn nicht in der Show haben will und es auch nie wollte, was diesen, aufgrund der Lüge, verärgert. Bei der Show singt June mit Blaine No Time at All und beglückwünscht ihn hinterher dazu. Nach ihrem Auftritt sagt sie ihm, dass er wundervoll war und eine Zugabe geben soll, worauf er zur Bühne geht. Sie meint zu Kurt, dass er ein guter Freund ist, über der ganzen Situation zu stehen und zu kommen, um Blaine zu ünterstützen und er erwidert, dass ein Freund das nicht mitmachen würde. Er erklärt, dass er hier ist, weil sein Verlobter die Liebe seines Lebens ist und sich nichts und niemand zwischen sie stellen kann, worauf June zerknischt "süß" antwortet. Wenn Blaine dann fragt, ob Kurt mit ihm das letzte Duett singt, ist sie verwirrt und thumb|June ist von Blaines und Kurts Auftritt begeistertverärgert, unternimmt aber nichts. Während die beiden American Boy performen, ist sie zunächst nicht sonderlich begeistert, doch als sie sieht, wie der Song beim Publikum ankommt, fängt sie auch an, die Performance zu genießen und geht sogar mit auf die Bühne, um mitzutanzen. Entegegen Blaines Erwartungen, sagt June ihm, dass er und Kurt klasse waren und das Publikum den Auftritt liebte. Des Weiteren meint sie, dass sie dafür den ganzen Verdienst einheimsen wird und dass es lange her ist, dass jemand bewiesen hat, dass sie Unrecht hatte. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihr für alles und umarmt sie und June erwidert, dass er sich von niemandem, auch nicht von ihr, Zweifel bescheren lassen soll, wovon er sich sicher ist. Sie stellt Kurt neben ihn und erinnert sich an ihre dritte Ehe, da ihr Ehemann auch schwul war und bezeichnet es als "wahre Liebe". Anschließend äußert June, dass sie eine Party haben und umarmt die beiden sowie deren Freunde. Songs 'Duette' Staffel Fünf *'Piece of My Heart' (Blaine) (Plan B) *'No Time at All' (Blaine) (Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S5